Season's call
by Onmyuji
Summary: ¿Qué es la vida sino un conjunto de reminiscencias? A Inuyasha eso le queda más que claro. Fic para el Mini-reto estacional del foro ¡Siéntate! @
1. Summer

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Inuyasha, Sengoku O Togi Zoushi_ , es propiedad intelectual de _Rumiko Takahashi_.

* * *

 **Season's call**

 **por Onmyuji**

* * *

 _Summer._

* * *

Inuyasha despertó cuando el sol ya se había metido. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo profundo que había dormido, hasta que el aire comenzó a soplar suavemente; una brisa tibia, propia de esas noches de verano que sólo le recordaba el infernal calor de la tarde.

Pero ahora hacía fresco. No mucho en realidad, porque la tierra aún seguía caliente y podía olerlo. Tan claro que le costaba seguir el olor de ella en la distancia, mientras la buscaba, todavía embotado en el sopor posterior a una siesta diurna.

Se bajó de la cómoda rama del árbol que le había prestado un espacio para dormir y la buscó. Siguió el débil rastro floral que ella podía dejar entre los caminos y que se fue perdiendo en el interior del bosque, llevándolo por un sendero que perfectamente conocía.

Había noches de verano, como esa, en las que Inuyasha no podía controlarse en lo absoluto. Buscaba con hambre su rastro y cuando la tenía tan cerca de sí, reclamaba de ella todo lo que siempre había necesitado y que temió jamás expresarle.

El sudor pegajoso subía por su frente y, aunque hacía calor, de su cuerpo salía un vaporoso vaho que indicaba que su cuerpo tenía mucho, mucho calor; al tiempo que las tímidas caricias que en otro tiempo lo habrían atormentado, se convertían en fogosas caricias al borde de la perdición.

Cuando la alcanzaba en el pozo, mientras su ansioso cuerpo la deseaba con cada célula de su cuerpo, era que Inuyasha despertaba en medio de la nada; alterado, sudoroso y temblando. Era el vívido olor de Kagome, que parecía no haberse difuminado con el pasar de los meses, el que se le restregaba en la nariz de noche en noche, como un recordatorio mudo de todo lo que añoraba y que esperaba de ella cuando volviera.

Porque era en noches como esa en que la certeza de que Kagome volvería a esta era se convertía en una situación apremiante. Porque una parte de él ya no concebía la idea de estar lejos de ella. Y aunque en estos momentos la sabía segura en su respectiva era, lejos de toda maldad; no se contentaba con la idea de que ella no estuviera cerca de su persona.

Y mientras limpiaba el pegajoso sudor del verano de su blanquecina frente, se acomodó nuevamente en su rama y buscó dormir de nuevo; esperando esa noche tener un sueño más tranquilo.

* * *

 _Fin de Summer._

* * *

 **PS.** Bueno, no sé de dónde me salió esto XD sólo que me gustó como quedó X3 no era lo que tenía en mente xD pero fue lo que mi mente pudo procesar con el tema asignado: **Verano y deseo**. Y eso que rehice esto como tres o cuatro veces antes xD

En fin. Si me apunto a uno nuevo, espero que no me toque verano de nuevo XD espero que les haya gustado y me dejen un reviewcillo contándome qué les pareció :D y espero leerles pronto.

 _¿Les dije o no les dije que volvería al fandom de Inuyasha? :B_

 ** _Onmi._**


	2. Spring

**Disclaimer:** _Inuyasha, Sengoku O Togi Zoushi_ , es propiedad intelectual de _**Rumiko Takahashi**_ **.**

* * *

 **Season's call**

 **por Onmyuji**

* * *

 _Spring._

* * *

A veces, Kagome levantaba la mirada oculta bajo su flequillo azabache y dirigía sus azules y dulces ojos a su fuente de luz más inmediata. Y mientras lo hacía, imaginaba que Inuyasha aparecería en cualquier momento, que le sonreiría con esa galanura propia de él, que se portaría como el héroe que siempre había sido; que la llevaría con él.

Pero Inuyasha no llegó.

Otras ocasiones perdía la cuenta del tiempo, pero nadie podía culparla; el tiempo le había hecho endurecer las heridas y seguir adelante. La miko del futuro se había esforzado por soportarlo todo. Porque su amor por el hanyou lo valía.

Había sólo un detalle en ello y la miko lo sabía.

 _«Lo siento, Kagome...»_

A Kagome le costaba respirar mientras lo pensaba, pero consiguió calmarse luego de que el viento agitara la puerta de bambú y dejara que los pétalos de sakura en flor revolotearan dentro de la cabaña.

 _«No puedo justificar lo que he hecho...»_

Pero la había lastimado. Porque la vida como pareja pudo ser maravillosa, pero ni una vida entera, ni muchas juntas, serían suficientes para que Inuyasha la dejara ir.

 _«Yo... volveré en un par de días. Me aseguraré de que los rumores sean falsos y estaré de vuelta de inmediato»._

Porque un año atrás, en mitad de la primavera, delante de los cerezos en flor, en un momento casi tan parecido al que estaba viviendo ella en estos momentos, en su soledad; Inuyasha se había ido con promesas falsas.

 _«Te amo»._

A buscar a una Kikyou ya muerta, pero que se rehusaba a olvidar. A la misma triste mujer que le pidió que cuidara y amara al hanyou como ella no pudo en vida, pero que al mismo tiempo la condenaría a vivir en un mundo ajeno, lejos de todo sueño y esperanza.

* * *

 _Fin de Spring._

* * *

 **PS.** Este fanfic me pone un poco triste, pero no quiero pensar mucho en eso. La idea de este fanfic que conjuga a la **primavera y tristeza** , es que Kagome ha regresado al Sengoku después de estar tres años separados, pero Inuyasha empieza a escuchar rumores (seguramente falsos) de Kikyou, y ahí vas comezón. Y aquí explico la sensación de tristeza de Kagome.

No, no quiero que malinterpreten esto como Bashing, porque de hecho dejé claro que Kikyou le pidió que cuidara de Inuyasha, más bien es para culpar al jodido cabrón de Inuyasha por ser un necio X3.

En fin. Les agradezco sus reviews, que me emocionan y me inspiran a seguir escribiendo X3 espero leerles muy pronto :D

 _ **Onmi.**_


	3. Autumn

**Disclaimer:** _Inuyasha, Sengoku O Togi Zoushi_ , es propiedad intelectual de _Rumiko Takahashi_.

* * *

 **Season's call**

 **por Onmyuji**

* * *

 _Autumn._

* * *

—Puede besar a la novia.

El sonido de los aplausos de la familia retumbó suavemente en sus sensibles orejas de perro cuando el joven de cabellos azabaches levantó el velo que cubría el rostro de su tímida novia y luego ambos, con igual timidez (quizás porque nunca antes habían dado muestras de tal afecto en público) se besaron, haciendo que la familia se entusiasmara y se acercara al par de recién casados.

Aunque él no solía acercarse demasiado. Estaba demasiado enfurruñado por el hecho de que había sido obligado a vestirse para la ocasión. Y el odiaba la ropa típica de esta época. Sin embargo, no podía quejarse del todo. Entendía que la ocasión lo ameritaba.

—¡Yamato! ¡Deja que tu tío Souta y tu tía Hitomi sean fotografiados! —A unos metros de ella, Kagome gritaba suavemente en dirección al pequeño engendro de cinco años metido en un curioso esmoquin, y que corría entre las hojas castañas que los árboles comenzaban a lanzar al templo, en clara señal del cambio de estación—. ¡Oh, Inuyasha. No te quedes ahí y ayúdame a atrapar a tu hijo!

Al sentirse llamado, el hanyou, que hasta el momento se había mantenido cruzado de brazos y sentado cómodamente en una rama del Goshinboku (convenientemente muy cerca del lugar donde una privada ceremonia de matrimonio se había dado), y saltó conveniente y calculadamente enfrente de su pequeño hijo y lo tomó por la chaqueta del esmoquin, limpiando la vista de la flamante pareja de novios para el fotógrafo.

—Gracias, Inuyasha- _oniichan_. —Fue el susurro que Souta le dedicaría mientras preparaba una junto a su flamante novia para el fotógrafo, al tiempo que Inuyasha, de un brinco, se posicionaba cerca de Kagome, su madre y su abuelo; donde su pequeño de cabellos plateados y orejas negras pidió los brazos de su madre y se hizo ovillo en ellos, para el total descontento del padre.

—A que se ven lindos, ¿no? —Suspiró Kagome mientras veía a su hermano y a su ahora cuñada tomarse un montón de fotografías alrededor del templo, entre el follaje rojizo, café y amarillo de la época otoñal.

—Oh, me recuerda tanto al día de su boda, Kagome, Inuyasha-kun. —El pequeño retoño de la pareja saltó de los brazos de su madre a los de su abuela, mientras jugueteaba con el delicado tocado de flores que adornaba el ahora canoso cabello de la señora Higurashi.

Inuyasha chasqueó la lengua, aburrido. En el tiempo que llevaba casado con Kagome, eran muchos los eventos a los que había tenido que presentarse, eran muchas las normas de conducta las que tuvo que aprender. Era todo diferente.

Las cosas eran distintas a cuando se daba sus escapadas a este mundo, cuando Kagome iba a la escuela y él podía seguirla. Aquí debía trabajar de verdad para ganar el sustento de su familia, para darle a su inquieto retoño lo que se merecía y para ser un buen compañero de vida para la miko. Porque cuando Kagome pidió el deseo a la Shikon no Tama, él había quedado irremediablemente atrapado en esta era, imposibilitado de volver al Sengoku Jidai, a corroborar que todo estaba en orden y que de ahí en más solo era paz.

Imaginaba que Kagome sospechaba que él extrañaba su época de origen, porque a veces lo pillaba perdido en sus pensamientos, en el más absoluto de los silencios—. Lo lamento. –Kagome murmuró de pronto, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. El hanyou le dedicó una mueca rara, incapaz de comprender lo que ella quería decir.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Si no me hubieras seguido cuando quedé atrapada dentro de la perla, tal vez estarías en el Sengoku Jidai, a donde tú perteneces.

Hasta que claro, captó que ella le había estado estudiando cuidadosamente y lo había pillado pensado, trayendo a colación un tema que había dejado de tocar hacía años.

—Kagome, —replicó Inuyasha, mientras su ceño fruncido se pronunciaba y sus brazos se ponían en jarras, ofuscado—, ¿no te has dado cuenta de que aquí soy feliz?

—Pero aquí tienes qué ocultar lo que eres; dejaste el mundo al que pertenecías y donde eras libre de hacer lo que se te diera en gana para aprender de un mundo nuevo del que no conocías casi nada.

—Pero tú y mi cachorro están seguros aquí.

—Sí, pero hubiese sido más fácil para mí adaptarme a la vida del Sengoku Jidai que tú a-...

—Kagome.

La miko saltó al ser llamada de manera tan intempestiva, por lo que de inmediato giró su rostro al de su esposo, que ahora lidiaba con su pequeño hijo que lo escalaba cual si fuera un muro. No obstante, aquello no lo inmutó, pese a que Kagome sintió la ternura subiendo su estómago al ver aquella pequeña y graciosa escena.

Luego él estiró su garra en dirección a su delicado peinado y retiró una hoja amarilla de su cabello, antes de agregar—. Y una mierda. Estoy contigo, me diste un cachorro, eres feliz. Yo soy feliz. Y si estoy contigo, no importa si es aquí o allá, el resto me importa un carajo. Créeme.

Kagome sintió una extraña emoción desbordarse en su interior al ver a su amado hanyou tan calmo y sereno. Y sólo en ese momento y luego de haber quedado atrapados en esa era sin posibilidad de regresar al Sengoku Jidai por ya más de diez años; supo que sus palabras no podían ser más auténticas.

* * *

 _Fin de Autumn._

* * *

 **PS.** Tenía muchas ganas de escribir algo así. No sé, de un momento a otro me vi a mí misma enfrascada en la idea de escribir sobre la boda de Souta... y me salió esto xD y me encantó X3

Algo que me gustó mucho, fue la conversación de Inuyasha y Kagome al final :3 está inspirado en la última conversación de los protagonistas de uno de mis libros preferidos: La insoportable levedad del ser X3

Bueno, me voy a apuntar una vez más al reto, esperando completar las cuatro estaciones del año XD espero tener suerte :B Gracias por sus reviews y por inspirarme a continuar este reto exprés :D me siento demasiado motivada y emocionada de reconectar con este fandom y mis fics de este fandom X3

Nos leemos pronto :D

 ** _Onmi._**


	4. Winter

**Disclaimer:** _Inuyasha, Sengoku O Togi Zoushi_ , es propiedad intelectual de _Rumiko Takahashi_.

* * *

 **Season's call**

 **por Onmyuji**

* * *

 _Winter._

* * *

Caminó entre los árboles sumidos en su profundo letargo, cubiertos de nieve. Realmente a él no le molestaba en lo absoluto el cambio tan abrupto de clima; pero Kagome insistía que debía cuidarse y que lo mandaría a dormir fuera si pescaba un resfriado.

Ella últimamente era así, pero a Inuyasha sólo le quedaba soltar un suspiro fastidiado y dejarla ser. De cualquier manera, no era seguro contradecirla o reprochar a cualquier cosa que ella dijera. No quería desatar el infierno en estos momentos.

Pero ahora que lo pensaba, sólo sería temporal y estaba bien.

.

 _«—¿Te vas tan pronto, Inuyasha-kun? —La señora Higurashi le tendió a Inuyasha la cajita envuelta cuidadosamente al hanyou de cabellos platinados y le sonrió, con cierta tristeza en el semblante—. Souta esperaba que te quedaras a cenar._

 _—_ _Ha empezado a nevar en nuestra era y no quisiera dejar a Kagome sola mucho tiempo. Esa mujer es terca y puede salir de la cabaña en cualquier momento. Podría coger un resfrío y no puedo permitir eso. —Inuyasha se rascó la oreja mientras el semblante de preocupación subía por su rostro._

 _Pero la señora Higurashi era una mujer muy comprensiva y lo entendía bien. Así que se acercó a él y le puso la mano en el hombro, a forma de tranquilizarlo—. Kagome es una mujer con mucha energía. Es normal que en su estado no pueda hacer muchas cosas y eso la desespere. Entiendo que te preocupes por ella._

 _—_ _Y sé que entiende que debo volver cuanto antes._

 _—_ _Le diré a Souta que no pudiste quedarte a cenar. —Sonrió la mujer e Inuyasha asintió, dándose la vuelta y listo para marcharse—. ¿Nos visitarán en cuanto nazca el bebé? —La señora Higurashi no se andaba con rodeos. Y el hanyou detuvo su intento de avance para girarse a verla con una sonrisa altiva y orgullosa en los labios (la sonrisa de un orgulloso futuro padre), antes de asentir y de un salto marcharse.»_

.

Apuró el paso rumbo a la aldea de Kaede, sintiendo de pronto que el frío comenzaba a calar sus huesos. Nunca se había imaginado que el frío le causaría tales molestias a estas alturas de su vida, cuando nunca antes lo había hecho. Y en vista de que cada vez se sentía más y más cerca de su hogar, corrió todavía más rápido, procurando no arruinar el encargo de su mujer en el proceso.

Ya se veía a unos metros de su hogar, cuando de un salto se impulsó el interior de su cabaña, agitando furiosamente la esterilla de bambú que lo separaba del tibio interior de su cabaña.

—¡Inuyasha! ¡Bienvenido a casa! ¿Qué, por todos los dioses, te tomó tanto? ¿Trajiste la tarta de higos que te encargué? —Y ahí fue que la encontró. Sentada junto a la hoguera, acariciando su precioso vientre redondo donde, paciente y despacio, su pequeño crío aguardaba el momento oportuno para salir. Kagome le sonreía dulcemente mientras sus orejas de perro se agitaban despacio ante el melodioso sonido de su voz.

Un gruñido de gutural placer nació en el fondo de su garganta al verla tan encantadora, llevando a su heredero; mientras tendía a su mujer el encargo respectivo y se sentía junto a ella para dejarse mimar por ella, que le había enseñado cómo amar y que lo había vuelto capaz de cualquier cosa.

* * *

 _Fin de Winter._

* * *

 **PS.** Bueno, pues al fin le di la vuelta a las cuatro estaciones del año xD para este reto, me basé en el **invierno y placer**. Me gustó mucho escribirlo, aunque aún tengo muchas ideas XD el detalle es que en estos momentos no puedo apuntarme D:! así que seguramente me apunte de nuevo para seguir publicando a partir del lunes hasta que termine septiembre :3

Les invito a leer los fics de todas las chicas que están participando en la actividad X3 son chicas muy talentosas y vale la pena leerlas :D

Les agradezco mucho sus reviews y espero leerles muy pronto :D

 _ **Onmi.**_


End file.
